Pure Bloods
Pure Bloods are a breed of werewolf that are quite similar to the original werewolves but simply have a few advantages. Pure Bloods are a lot stronger, faster and more agile. Pure bloods also have a greater understanding on their rage and control it a lot easier. Historical Background There are too many factors to be accounted if you're to determine the mechanisms that lead a certain human scratched or bitten by a Pure Blood to actually develop the ability to shape shift and become a Pure Blood himself. This guide has as sole purpose enlight whomever is interested on the process that occurs de facto, as well as to clarify what are the motivations a Pure Blood would have to allow someone into their blood lineage; which goes back to the First of the Kin. One of the more accepted explanations to the contemporary rarity of Pure Bloods are their reclusive demeanor and the always present need to conceal themselves as to draw less attention onto the race and therefore prevent another supernatural Great War; 700 A.D is dated with the invention of the gunpowder by the Chinese folk and correlates directly to the enormous decrease the werewolf population suffered from that period and on, the werewolf Army began to dwindle in number up to the point, in the war, that so many had already deceased the hierarchical structure of the Council could no longer hold itself together and collapsed. In midst desorganization the whole political aspect of the werewolves' society failed -- coming from a great unified continent-wide Council to few scattered bands of runaway werewolves. The exodus to the outskirt and less populated areas culminated in the near extintion of the Pure Bloods and non-Pure Bloods alike, that were massacred by the the sheer numbers of the Old Ones' army. This forced, in the coming years, the few remaining Pure Bloods yet alive to hoard power in order to have a response force intense enough to prevent offensives from vampires. Many enjoyed lordly ranks, funding Houses such as the House of Mortimer and the Earldom of Chester, both examples that held wolf-like heraldry in their Coats of Arms and other insiginias as a testament of their allegiances forwith the werewolves. Reasons for no Pure Blood armies * Pure Bloods are vicious and efficient. Due to their ferocity, whenever a Pure Blood bothers himself to shift and have a fight in his wolf form it's likely to be until one of the sides are dead. A human's body capacity to endure damage pales when confronted with a Pure Blood's strength. Combats are gruesome, almost always ending with the human's body severed and therefore unable to proceed with the turn, if he were to be infected during the progression of the combat, that is. * At contemporary age, the Blood Lineage of the First of the Kin is considered a gift. A human is not transformed into a Pure Blood as punishment, but as a honour for greatness and few ever manage, outside of a Pure Blood's family, to distinguish themselves enough to be deemed worth of such gift. Unwritten stories tell of great human warriors that saved Pure Bloods' lifes and as reward were offered to get transformed. There are of course cases that the changing happens involuntarily to the Pure Blood's will. Such is when a human manages to escape scratched or even bitten, surviving the encounter. * A Pure Blood has little motivation to transform humans outside of its relatives' circle. Pure Bloods grew suspicious of other Pure Bloods, but more especifically of non-Pure Blood werewolves after many deflected upon being on the losing end of the supernatural Great War, joining thereafter the Old Ones' army. To transform a human into a Pure Blood is a risk most living Pure Bloods judge is not worth taking. It's to create an equal in strength, but volatile, that could very well be indoctrinated and recruited as cannon fodder by the vampires; that's the reason that since the Council's fall in 700 AD most of the remaining lot of Pure Bloods have transformed only their immediate relatives. * Many Pure Bloods are old and have only been alive for so long for a reason. Which is secrecy and reclusion. Pure Bloods are known to, even if unwanted, gather non-Pure Bloods around them; they look up to the Pure Bloods as if they were elders, keepers of knowledge and that's something negative since it causes restlessness on local vampires. If the word reaches vampire Elders those are likely to ensue a hunt, afraid that the Pure Bloods might be plotting something. A Pure Blood's image can be a strong political tool so it's only logical they'd avoid public gatherings for their own sake thus making it unlikely a human will ever stumble upon a Pure Blood. How long does it take for a human to turn? * This is actually a tricky question for there's not one objectively right answer: it depends. Factors that influence how quickly one will change vary from the extension of the damage endured by the human to the condition the person finds itself in when the infection takes place. For instance, someone who got a tiny scratch sourced from a Pure Blood would probably be able to deal with its daily affairs for around five days until he's disabled by the fever. It's as an infection, spreading, changing one from within until he's fully transformed. Someone heavily injured in combat, heart throbbing at an elevated pace, adrenaline rushing within his veins, given enough time would transform in a matter of minutes. Turning normal wolves * Due to their rapidly multiplying of cells (innate to their healing capability) non-Pure Bloods are immune to the transformation process humans undergo to become Pure Bloods, therefore they cannot themselves become Pure Bloods.